Areola Canasta (If Looks Could Kill)
'Areola Canasta '(Carole Davis) is a villainess in the 1991 film If Looks Could Kill In this parody the main protagonist Michael Corben is mistaken for a CIA agent of the same name. Michael Corben meets Areola Canasta at a casino in Orenburg. She is the girlfriend of villain Augustus Steranko. After losing a game of Baccarat, Steranko sends Canasta to kill Corben. At a hotel Areola Canasta bribes a bellboy to gain entrance into Michael Corben's suite. She successfully seduces and undresses Michael. Whilst he lies on the bed, eyes closed, Areola removes a box hidden beneath the mattress. Opening the lid a scorpion crawls out and onto his thigh. Presumably assuming her fingers are inching closer to his briefs Michael opens his eyes. "Excuse me," says Michael Corben. "I'll be right back!" The scorpion flies into the air. Michael Corben runs to the bathroom to look for a condom. Areola Canasta loses sight of the scorpion. She nervously searches on and around the bed. Pillows are thrown on the floor and a sheet pulled back. Michael locates a container of "combat condoms". While Areola walks along the bed the scorpion falls from the ceiling. It lands in her nightgown. She screams, stumbles back, and bumps into a stereo. It turns on. Kylie Minogue's Better the Devil You Know plays. Michael mistakes Areola's struggle for a dance. He divides his time by watching her and trying to open a container of condoms. Her efforts to seek help from him are fruitless. Michael is oblivious to Areola's plight. The scorpion is on her back out of reach like an itch. Areola pulls at her gown and even jumps in an effort to knock it off. She stumbles forward almost falling but places a hand on a table. Still off balance Areola falls backwards onto the bed. She pulls herself up and crawls to the opposite side. A henchman Ziegsfeld also ordered to kill Michael Corben arrives at the hotel. Outside the door to the suite he h ears Areola shout. Ziegsfeld punches a hole in the door and peers in. Seeing Areola on top of the bed he assumes she is having sex with Michael. Using an M72 Law Ziegsfeld fires a rocket. The bedroom bursts in flames. Michael is thrown across the bathroom into the tub. He slowly steps out and finds Areola's charred skeleton on the bed. Trivia *While some assume Areola Canasta is stung Carole Davis has said her character was not. The sting of a scorpion causes instant death in this movie. *Carole Davis appeared as Dominique in the 1990 comedy film "Shrimp on the Barbie". Gallery areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854085.jpg|Good girl, good guy vs. bad guy, bad babe - playing baccarat in the casino 25879544927179561954.jpg|Areola assets are distinctly and visibly areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854087.jpg|She always looked smug and vain in this scenes... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h11m36s12.png|Areolas best: Look arrogantly and smug... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h11m27s37.png|What she thinks about Corben??! vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h11m49s25.png|Her gestures says everything... areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854088.jpg|Her first humilitation: the hero uses his sunglasses vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h12m10s21.png|Corben enjoys the view... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h12m32s14.png|Getting Order to kill Corben... Bild1.png|...which seemed to satisfy her - note the emblem on her boobs! bedareola.PNG|Pushed back on the bed... bedareola2.PNG|Seducing fashion iflookscouldkill01.jpg|Seducing the hero... iflookscouldkill02.jpg|It seems a soft job... areola1.JPG|She thinks that will be very easy... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h12m59s19.png iflookscouldkill03.jpg|Her assets are quiet visible! Bild2.png|I must say: I like her black high heels;-) vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h13m06s24.png Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 10.39.44 AM.jpg|She like winners (she told him)! iflookscouldkill04.jpg|Catching the prey... Bild3.png|Areola crow about the guy... areolac.JPG|Bedroom view... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h12m54s15.png Bild4.png|Distract him... Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 10.41.13 AM.jpg|But instead to offer him a blow-job - she places the Scorpion on his leg... areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854097.jpg|Accidently the hero jumps from the bed - searching for condoms... areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854098.jpg|Her evil plan is failed! areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854099.jpg|Looking for her pet-scorpion Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 10.42.36 AM.jpg search.JPG|Searching her weapon! areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854100.jpg|The nice bug must be anywhere in the bed... Bild5.png|looking for the pet-bug bug.jpg|Falling into the lingerie of his mistress... scoareola.JPG|...down into the nightgown! Bild6.png|the face of desperation and panic areola1.PNG|Feeling her own bug!!! 01835465827500763491.jpg|Areolas dance of death... Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 10.43.48 AM.jpg|...looking a bit of ridiculous and sometimes sexy;-) areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854102.jpg|trying to get rid of her beloved bug ilck.JPG|someone wants to get rid of something Bild7.png|She lost her countenance completly areola.PNG|Areola in full desperation and disintegration... ilck2.JPG|Ooooh! There is something not in the right place!!! Bild8.png|under the stunning looks of the hero, she ends upon the bed... vlcsnap-2015-04-05-16h13m15s10.png|...on the way to her climax:-) areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854103.jpg|seemed to enjoy the crawl of the bug (the hero has no anticipation about it) ilck34.JPG|Areolas groanings and moanings are unforgettable... areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854105.jpg|Areola with a pain in her ass - literally! Bild10.png|short before she gets her deserved overkill (blowing off) Bild9.png|forced to a final climax, moaning and dying in agony areola-canasta-sexy-henchgirl-from-if-looks-could-kill_128854106.jpg|The remains of her bigheaded vanity - her facial expressions are changed a little bit Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Animal Weapon Category:Assassin Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Corpse Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Killed By Own Weapon Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Sex Category:Vain Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Villain's Lover Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Callous Category:Devious Category:Gold Digger Category:Snob